Patent document 1 (JP10-68142A) discloses this type of technology in its paragraph 0002. Specifically, the paragraph describes, as a known-art, that engines and radiators in general are cooled by driving an engine and a fan directly connected to the engine so as to generate a flow of cooling air for cooling the engine and the radiator.